Flower of Yakuza
by coolblue110
Summary: And to think that it all started because of a stuffed toy. HunnyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hunny thought that it would only be a pleasant stroll through the large stuffed animal store, seeing if there would be some new cute bunny that he could add to his immense collection. A pent up giggle escapes his mouth as he basked in the feeling of solitude and soaked in the happiness he felt from being around so many stuffed creatures. Some were hastily made, only a few dollars, while others cost thousands. He was willing to buy them all.

And just as Hunny was rounding his third corner, he saw it. The cutest bunny he had ever seen, decked out in bright pink, light pink, and a flower headband, it was almost as big as him. In an instant a smile had sprung to his face and was running towards it, wanting to make it his as soon as possible. Hunny had reached the perfect bunny and was reaching towards it, eyes wide with anticipation, when another small hand grabbed one of the arms.

"What-" Hunny gasped, turning to see a small girl dressed in a light pink Lolita Goth dress staring at him with wide brown eyes. Her golden hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She coked her head, and extended the bunny towards Hunny without hesitation, although her features showed child like disappointment.

"Here, you can have it," Her voice was pretty and high pitched, not like a child so much as a voice a petite woman would have. Hunny stood stunned at the woman in front of him. She looked so adorable it was almost painful. It was rare to see a fully Japanese person like himself sporting a full head of blond hair, never less pale skin. Her fingers were a light pink and were cut short.

"No. That's okay, I have way too many already. You take it," usually Hunny would be devastated if a perfect stuffed toy like that one was taken away from him, but now he was slightly glad that the girl was taking it, it meant that was not sad or angry. He didn't want her to be sad or angry, for some odd reason.

"Thank you!" The girl beamed, showing small white teeth. Hunny blinked, surprised at his sudden intake of breath.

"I am Mitskuni Haninozuka. Please, call me Hunny," He smiled back at the girl, who was examining him.

"You're the heir the Haninozuka clan, right? I am Rini Kobayashi. Jo Kobayashi, the leader of the Kobayashi yakuza group. I am the apprentice of my father, as I have a younger brother and sister. They are far too young to take over the corporation. They wouldn't understand…" Rini looked wistfully away, sadness deep in her eyes. Hunny frowned, afraid that he had made her sad. He was confused as to why he felt the way he did for this young woman.

"I'm 22, what about you, Mitskuni-kun?" Rini smiled once more, calling Hunny by his first name instead of his famous nickname. He found this somewhat pleasing.

"I am going to be 23 in nearly two weeks. May I buy that for you?" Hunny pointed to the bunny still clutched tight under Rini's elbows.

"You don't have to do that-" Rini said hurriedly, but Hunny smiled serenely.

"Please, it is the least I could do for such an adorable woman as yourself." Rini blushed furiously, handing him the toy animal and tried to hide her face behind her curls.

"T-Thank you, Mitskuni," she said quietly, a small smile coloring her voice.

Hunny smiled brightly as he marched off to the counter, where Mori had been waiting for him, feeling as if he wanted to buy Rini things like this everyday.

**A/N: I had a sudden yearning to write a Hunny/OC fanfic. I hope you liked it, cuz I'm not stopping at just one chapter. Please review! I didn't point Mori in here because Hunny should be more independent as he grows older in my eyes. Thank you for reading and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You went to Ouran!? In my year! I never heard of you before!"

Hunny and Rini sat sipping tea in the cute parlor of the Kobayashi mansion, the part specially designed for Rini alone, for the rest of the house was traditional Japanese. Hunny sat on a pink stool draped in slinky white lace and soft velvet. He couldn't believe how cute and pretty everything was and how Rini fit right in, down to her white shoes she matched everything.

"I was in class C, since I am a Yakuza leader's daughter. Class A and C were almost forbidden to socialize…It's a shame that we couldn't have met earlier. I really like talking to you!" Rini beamed at Hunny, who blinked at the sudden acceleration of his heart. This had been happening all day. Hunny kept wondering why. He had never felt like this towards any of the girls when he was in the host club, why as Rini so different?

"I would have liked to be friends with you. Yakuza's children aren't bad. They're just labeled like their parents," Hunny stomped his size 5 foot and scowled. Rini giggled, a sound similar to tinkling bells.

"Hey, Mitskuni-kun. Want to see my room? I have loads of stuff in there. I want to give you something, too," Rini's eyes gleamed with the excitement of a small girl as she hopped off her seat, grabbing Hunny's hand.

"Sure, Rini-chan!" Hunny exclaimed, thrilled at the sudden touch. Rini was leading him down long hallways, all in traditional Japanese style. He could see that the doors and wood carvings were all hand crafted, no expanse spared. Rini's father must have be a very flamboyant man…

"Mitskuni-kun! We're here!" Rini's voice jolted Hunny out of his thoughts as she led him into a light pink room, about the size of the average one family apartment unit. There were stuffed toys lining a whole wall while others were staked high with dress up clothes and jewelry, as well as fairy tale books about princesses in a hundred different languages. The canopy bed was smack in the middle of the room, surrounded by a mass of pink pillows and stuffed kitten toys. There was mosquito netting all around it, which Rini was moving out of the way to clamber on top.

"Mitskuni-kun! Over here," Rini called to him, motioning with her hand that she wouldn't bite. Hunny jogged over, jumping onto the soft bed with an almost silent "thud".

"Here, this is what I wanted to give you," Rini handed a small locket to Hunny who stared down at the fine silver. The heart shape was penetrated by a small carving in the middle.

_Koi ni shishou nashi._

"Rini…" Hunny whispered quietly, but was silenced by the feeling of a pair of soft lips against him.

"Mother told me, before she passed away last year, that if I found someone I really like, to give him this. It says 'Love needs no teaching'. She said that we've been taught enough, so now's the time to trust our hearts," Rini looked seriously at Hunny, who gazed deep into her deep brown eyes, realizing for the first time what the feelings before were. He leaned forwards, kissing her back.

_Love_…he thought to himself as he let bliss take over.

**A/N: I was going to put something a bit more adult in here (I really liked the idea, too) but I thought that I'm only a teenager and that Hunny and Rini should stay innocent for a bit longer. Please reveiw if you liked it! And thank you to those who did!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

The world was always a sunshine filled place for Hunny since the day he was born, minus the three months he tried to be a manly man, and in the end failing to do so. But with Rini by his side the world was a burst of color and sound, just waiting to be explored. He had always though of Yakuza children as scary and mean, but when he held Rini's hand and felt her warmth, the assumption soon dissolving into a new one that was filled with love and kindness.

"Mitskuni-kun, I say we go here," Rini took out a map from the back pocket of her sun dress, a pastel yellow that matched her hair, pointing a slender finger at the word _Nikko_, a serene place where tourists usually head towards. Hunny thinks for a moment, contemplating whether that's where they should go on their trip or not, finally deciding that Rini must have had her heart set on going.

"Sure! I'll meet you outside your door tomorrow at eight, okay?" Hunny smiles at Rini, who pecks him on the cheek before hopping down from the high stool used to reach the marble counter of her kitchen. Suddenly, just as the two were heading out the door, four feet could be heard pounding softly on the tatami mats upstairs.

"Riiiiinniiiiiiiiiii!" A small boy cried as he jumped into his sisters arms, who grunted and tried to hold him up. The boy was followed by a young girl, no older then six, who hugged Rini around her waist.

"Akio…I can't hold you. You're almost taller then me," Rini gasped for breath as Akio hoped down, grinning like a loon. Rini had told Hunny that her younger brother had just entered fourth grade.

"Guys, this is Mitskuni-kun. You can call him Hunny if you want," Rini introduced the brother and sister to Hunny, the small children bowed deeply towards Hunny.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the little girl said gently, her light brown hair was in pigtails and was covering her face. Hunny smiled slightly, both of the children were cute, and were almost taller then their 21 year old sister.

"Please, don't be so formal! It's really nice meeting you all," Hunny gave a wide smile to the grade schoolers, which Akio returned ten fold. The little girl seemed more hesitant.

"Misaki, he's a good guy. Not the guy's dad brings home," Akio prompted Misaki, who smiled a little wider.

"Now that you've been introduced, you have to get going. I'll go and arrange my absence with dad and go pack," Rini gave Hunny another peck on the cheek before quickly disappearing, her brother and sister clambering behind her, pestering her on where she was going.

_Who exactly does her father bring home?_ Hunny thought to himself as he climbed into the limo. He shuttered slightly, wishing to never find out.

OOOOO

"It's so beautiful here…" Rini looked out over the tranquil surroundings of the summer home they had rented for the weekend. It truly was beautiful, with forested areas and beautiful rivers helping flowers bloom.

"It was worth the 2 hour trip, wasn't it?" Hunny smiled, going to stand next to Rini. She seemed at peace with her surroundings.

"Rini-chan…What exactly goes on in the Yakuza?" Hunny took Rini's hand, leading her towards the bridge that was stationed about a mile away. He had a nice something up his sleeve.

"Well…Sometimes the men dad brings home for dinner carry guns in their pockets, and they wear big colorful suits. They walk weird, and they aren't polite in the slightest. Some usually have an armful of tattoos that they show off. The actul work deals with illegal buying and selling of adult items or something along those lines.

"My father smuggles goods from America and re sells them here for double the amount. Lord knows why people buy the stuff if they can get it cheap online…" Rini sighed and placed a small hand on her cheek, frowning a bit. "Being the daughter or son of a Yakuza is hard work. My father says that since he is still young and healthy, only 45, that we can wait until Akio is old enough.

"But my younger brother should never hold the burden at such a young age. And besides, father says if I'm to be married…" Rini's voice trailed off as they reached the beginning of the bridge. Hunny's heart thumped hard in his chest.

"Well, I have something for you," Hunny dug around in his shorts pocket, coming up with a pure silver band.

"Takashi gave this to me, to give to you. Since you gave me the locket…See, it says _love _in kanji," Hunny slipped the ring onto Rini's finger, watching nervously as her cheeks flushed a delicate pink.

"I love you."

There was a moment of silence as the two kissed and the world stood still.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I love writing these chapters so much and hope to write many more! The latest Host Club chapter was amazing. It nearly made me cry with joy and sadness. I won't give anything away though! (It was Tamaki/Haruhi though….) Please review!**


End file.
